Asistente
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Enamorase de la persona equivocada en si ya es malo, pero soportar tantas cosas para estar cerca a él... es demasiado. Shaka X Mu, Milo x Camus
1. Asistente

**Asistente**

**Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y otros, yo solo hago parte de la fans de su gran obra.**

**Dedicado con cariño y mucho amor a mi gran amiga Danabel94, que siempre esta ahí cuando la necesito, que me ah ayuddo en estos momentos tan dolorosos de mi vidad y que siempre me anima a seguir...linda, hoy cumples un año más de vida y espero cumplas más y lo hagas siempre con alegría y junto a mí, por que eres el apoyo que siempre esta allí para mí, aunque a veces solo sea para molestarme...jajaja...bueno linda, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

Aun no entendías que era lo que hacías en ese lugar o bueno no querías admitirlo, porque bien sabias que podías trabajar en un mejor lugar y en un mejor puesto, pero no…te gustaba estar ahí en ese lugar trabajando como un simple asistente a gerencia, como si tus cinco años de preparación más el tiempo de experiencia y otros tantos estudios no valieran nada.

Asistente a gerencia, la paga no era mala y tampoco tan buena pero para una persona con tu preparación eso no era un buen trabajo, pero vamos que te habían ofrecido varios trabajos en mejores lugares y con mejor paga, pero a todo ello te negaste. Amigos y familiares, se cansaban de decirte que eras mucho para ese puesto y que si te lo propusieras, serias tu propio jefe constituyendo tu propia empresa, a todo eso solo contestabas con un simple me gusta donde trabajo y les sonreías…pero en verdad te gustaba tu trabajo o te gustaba para quien trabajabas, que vamos ya lo tenias admitido y hasta muchos de tus amigos lo sabían solo que tratabas de negarlo. Trabajabas en ese lugar, con ese cargo, con ese salario, con ese horario, por un solo motivo y razón, tu jefe…y es que, por más odioso y frío que podría a llegar a ser, tú estarías para él.

Diablos…-exclamaste mientras te dejabas caer en la silla, frente al escritorio-

Te sientes bien?-te pregunto tu amigo que por más inquieto y distraído que era, siempre estaba al pendiente tuyo, al fin y al cabo se conocieron en esa empresa hace unos años atrás-

Si, no te preocupes-le sonreíste para que creyera tus palabras, aunque sabías que no eras sincero-

No te creo-bien, tú amigo y compañero de trabajo no era ningún tonto, así que mejor cambiar de tema antes de que te ametralle con tantas preguntas-

Ya le enviaste el informe contable que te pidió?-preguntaste y por la cara que puso tu amigo, sabias que la respuesta era un NO-

Se me pasó…-lo viste correr directo al ascensor-

Eres un despistado- sonreíste al verlo de esa manera-

Ey, lindo te estoy llamando hace rato…-escuchaste la voz de uno de los tantas, constantes, visitas de tu jefe-

Disculpe, ya aviso de su llegado- te apuraste a llamar- si, ahora mismo lo hago pasar-suspiraste, tu jefe ya sabía a qué venía tu llamada, después de todo esa era una de tus funciones- adelante…-autorizaste la entrada de aquel hombre-

Claro, nos vemos luego lindo…-te sonrió de manera seductora y por más atractivo que sea, no te caía muy bien y todo por esa confianza que se daba contigo, como si tu se las hubiese dado-

…-regresaste la mirada a la computadora ignorando de manera olímpica al dueño de la contratista con la que la empresa, en la cual trabajabas, tenía una asociación-

Deberías dejar de ignorarle y enfrentarlo-levantaste la vista y te encontraste con la mirada de tu amigo-

Trajiste los documentos?-cambiaste de tema, pues no te gustaba pelear o discutir esa clase de temas-

Que documentos?-te pregunto con cara de susto-

Los que te pidió hace un par de horas…-le recordaste-

Me lleva- exclamo para salir corriendo- espera!-grito al ver al ascensor cerrase-

…- negaste levemente, pues ya estabas más que acostumbrado a verlo andar de carrera en carrera- uf…-suspiraste, tal vez ya estabas cansado de trabajar en ese lugar, aunque tu compañero siempre te animaba y te gustaba su compañía, el día tras día…o mejor dicho el verlo (tu jefe) día tras día era un infierno-

Saldré un momento, llamadas y citas ya sabes que hacer…-asentiste a la orden dada, y trataste de no ver al dueño de la voz-. Saldría otra vez y tu tendrias que cargar con los odiosos ruidos del teléfono y los reclamos de los socios de la empresa-

No vemos lindura-escuchaste que se despedía ese ser que empezabas a aborrecer. Un almuerzo de negocios, sería la escusa que darías todos nuevamente esa tarde-

Señor, los informes contables y…-ibas a recordarle que debía revisarlos, pero solo levanto su mano en un gesto de que callaras y así lo hiciste-

Mañana lo hare- hablo con un poco de presunción, que te molesto levemente y no porque te hiciera callar si no porque, tu mejor amigo se estaba molestando de correr de acá a allá por esos documentos-sí, señor-exprésate, ya escucharías luego a tu compañero decirle de la A hasta la Z a su jefe, claro no en su presencia- hasta mañana-te despediste como de costumbre de él y de su odioso amigo-

A veces te preguntabas si en verdad todo lo que pasabas valía la pena. Desde que entraste a trabajar en ese lugar, tu ritmo de vida había cambiado a uno por demás estresante pero tu siempre te mantenías firme, después de todo te habías enamorado de la persona equivocada y por ello te esmerabas y soportabas todo aquello. Tal vez era momento de hacerle caso a tus amigos...


	2. Visitas

**Visitas**

Miraste con cansancio el monitor frente a ti, suspiraste. De verdad que nos sabias qué demonios hacías en ese lugar, tu un arquitecto de asistente en una constructora, la más grande de Grecia…bueno por lo menos era una constructora, pero no ejercías tu profesión en ese lugar, no.

Si sigues suspirando así, creeré que estás enfermo-te hablo tu compañero-

Jajaja tal vez lo esté-soltaste con una sonrisa juguetona, después de todo no querías molestar a tu amigo con tus problemas existenciales-

Si claro-se encogió de hombros y siguió con su trabajo, después de todo él era el que más cargado de trabajo siempre estaba-tengo hambre-lo escuchaste quejarse y no pudiste evitar sonreír-

Ya solo falta una hora para el almuerzo, sobrevivirás?-miraste el reloj de oveja, la cual te había regalo para tu cumpleaños, después de todo siempre te decía que eras como una por que fuiste directo al matadero. Tal vez tenía razón-

Seguro que sí, con lo explotador que es este-se refirió a su jefe con desagrado-

Si no fueras tan flojo…-le contradijiste, pues tu amigo siempre tenía más trabajo porque dejaba que se le junte-

Discúlpame…-hizo un gesto exagerado de tocarse el pecho-pero tengo vida…-te sonrió con picardía-

Buenas tardes, habla a la constructora "SV y Asociados", a la oficina del gerente con quien hablo?-ibas a contestarle a tu compañero, cuando el teléfono sonó y te tocaba decir las mismas palabras de siempre-pero…como me ubicaste, yo…claro, en una hora…aja, si con gusto…puedo llevar a un amigo?...si nos vemos, adiós-colgaste y una gran sonrisa se había formado en tu rostro, y es que desde hace mucho esperabas esa llamada y a esa persona tan especial para ti, no supiste cómo te encontró pues nunca le comentaste donde trabajabas, ya que no querías que te regañara. Sabias que él destetaba la palabra "secretario", aunque tú no lo eras…igual él lo tomaría así-

Quién es?- la voz de tu amigo, que ahora estaba frente a tu escritorio te saco de tu mundo-

Quieres ir a comer conmigo?-le preguntaste sin más, dejando descolocado a tu compañero-

Si siempre vamos juntos…-te respondió sin entender muy bien a que te referías-

Cierto, pero hoy me acompañaras a un almuerzo con un amigo-le sonreíste a un más, después de todo estabas feliz-

No quiero hacer mal tercio-se negó rápidamente-

No lo harás, además ya le dije que iras, anda si…?-le insististe-

Bueno, solo porque me lo pides así-acepto con disque resignación, como si no lo conocieras, estabas casi seguro que estaba curioso por saber quién era el que te había llamado-

Seguro-entrecerraste los ojos-Afro, si sigues aquí no terminaras el informe…-le recordaste, y no es que lo quieras correr, solo querías que terminara y así no tuvieran inconvenientes a la hora de almorzar -

Siempre me tienes que recordar mi desastrosa vida, cierto?-te miro con ojos llorosos antes de ir a su propio escritorio, solía ser muy dramático-

Ya deja el drama-le cortaste la actuación, con un gesto de que no te importaba-

Eres malo conmigo…-te sacó la lengua de manera infantil-

***M***

Llegaron al restaurant en el cual habías quedado con tu amigo. Lugar que Afro y tú conocían muy bien, ya que en ese lugar su jefe solía comer.

Seguro que no hare mal tercio?-te volvió a preguntar por quinta vez tu amigo-

Ya te dije que no…-le miraste mal, ya te estabas cansando de su falsa timidez-ayúdame a encontrar…-una voz demasiado conocida para ti, corto tu monologo. Sonreíste inconscientemente-

Mu, amigo…-lo viste sonreír levemente, algo típico de él-

Camus!-corriste a su encuentro sin importarte que Afro te regañara más tarde por dejarle solo- hace mucho, te extrañe tanto…-lo abrazaste y él te correspondió de manera leve, ya sabias que no era muy expresivo-

Yo también-te sonrió al separarse-pero mírate sigues igualito como te recuerdo…-te miro de pies a cabeza y no pudiste evitar sonrojarte-

Tu también, Cam…igual de agraciado-le devolviste-

Oigan me van a ignorar…-escucharon una voz que sonaba un tanto molesta- claro olvídense de mí-miraste tras Camus y lo que encontraste te alegró aun más, otro de tus amigo de infancia-

Sorrento?!-le sonreíste al nombrado, que dejo atrás su molestia para acercarse y saludarte- también te extrañe…-lo abrasaste y el te correspondió el gesto-

Ejem…-escuchaste un carraspeo y ahí recién caíste en cuenta que te habías olvidado de tu amigo, Afro-

Oh, Afro disculpa…-te giraste y por la cara de asesino en serie sabías que se había molestado- pero es que me emocione y…-levanto la mano en un gesto de que te callaras-

Entiendo, no es para tanto…-te sonrió y te sentiste más aliviado por ello- nos presentas?-

Esto si…Camus, Sorrento les presento a Afrodita de la Rosa, un gran amigo y compañero de trabajo-comenzaste a decir, a lo que tus amigos le tendieron la mano y le sonrieron amistosamente-

Muchos gusto, Soy Camus Aquarius y él es Sorrento Asarien-no hubo necesidad de que los presentaras a ellos dos-

Pero vamos a sentarnos-alentó Sorrento, mientras les indicaba su mesa-

Claro, y dígame que ha sido de su vida?-cuestionaste, estabas interesado en saber lo que tus dos amigos habían hecho esos años-

***M***

Esos no son tus asistentes?- un par de ojos turquesas, se fijaron en los cuatro jóvenes que platicaban animadamente, aunque miraban con más atención al de cabello celeste y lila lacio-

Pero qué?, se supone que deberían estar trabajando-expresó con molestia, al ver a sus trabajadores en ese lugar-

No, son la una con treinta-contradijo el peli azul- es su hora de almuerzo, así que están en su derecho, a menos que quieras ser denunciado por explotación ve y regrésalos a lo oficina- expresó como quien dice el clima-

Milo, cállate-regresó su mirada a su amigo y le dijo con molestia-

Por qué?, si solo digo la verdad-se defendió-vamos a saludarles?-una sonrisa juguetona se dibujo en su rostro-

Milo, tengo mucho que pensar y hacer, como para tomarme la molestia de ir-contesto con molestia-

Que amargado…-su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de enfado-vamos molestémoslos un rato, y de pasó conocemos a sus amigos…-sus ojos turquesas se fijaron, en el peli agua que solo sonría a lo que los demás decían e interfería debes en cuando-

Si vamos, me dejas comer en paz…?-expreso ya cansado-

Claro que sí-se puso de pie rápidamente y se dirigió al lugar donde estaban sus ya conocimos "amigos"-

***M***

Y como en sí se conocieron?-pregunto por demás curioso Afro-

Desde siempre…-contestaste con una sonrisa- nuestros padres se conocían y bueno, cuando nuestros padres se juntaban nosotros de igual manera…-agregaste y concluías tu explicación-

Así además de que estudiamos juntos toda la vida, bueno excepto la universidad…solo nos veíamos cuando había tiempo-habló esta vez Sorrento-

Ya veo-la expresión de Afro, era de sorpresa-sí que es mucho tiempo…-le escuchaste susurrar-

Hola lindos…-un escalofrío y una venita saltona fue lo que te provoco esa voz, y es que odiabas que y sabias que Afro igual, que Milo el abogado y socio de la constructora, les llamará así. Qué demonios hacia él ahí…? Te preguntaste pero recordaste que ese era el lugar más concurrido por él y tu tormento-

Señor Milo-le diste la cara y pusiste la mejor que podías-

Hola Mu y Afro, no sabía que también gustaran de comer aquí- notaste que sus ojos se paseaban por toda la mesa-hola…-saludo a tus amigo, que por respuesta solo asintieron con la cabeza, sabias que les había molestado la interrupción…después de todo se reunían después de tres años sin verse, solo llamadas y correos-

Arien, de la Rosa-como si no fuera suficiente con Milo, tenía que aparecer él y arruinarte el almuerzo, porque de verdad ya estabas considerando a tu jefe una molestia. Mentira, te sentías solo incomodo ante su presencia y sabias el porqué-


	3. Molestias!

Molestias!

Señor Milo-le diste la cara y pusiste la mejor que podías-

Hola Mu y Afro, no sabía que también gustaran de comer aquí- notaste que sus ojos se paseaban por toda la mesa-hola…-saludo a tus amigos, que por respuesta solo asintieron con la cabeza, sabias que les había molestado la interrupción…después de todo se reunían después de tres años, sin verse, solo llamadas y correos-

Arien, de la Rosa-como si no fuera suficiente con Milo, tenía que aparecer él y arruinarte el almuerzo, porque de verdad ya estabas considerando a tu jefe una molestia. Mentira, te sentías solo incomodo ante su presencia y sabias el porqué-

***M***

Más que molestia, era incomodidad y todo por la llegada de dos personas que él no quería ver, no por lo menos en ese momento tan ameno que estaba pasando con sus amigos, pero siempre tenía que portarse bien, eso era parte de su carácter…

Señor Milo, señor Shaka- saludo a los recién llegados y trato de forzar esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre ponía-…-quiso continuar pero la voz siempre fría de Camus, cuando quería, lo interrumpió-

Disculpen, pero esta es una reunión privada y me gustaría que así se quedara- fueron la palabras corteses que Camus uso con ellos-

No fue nuestra intención interrumpir…-Shaka, le regalo una mirada igual de fría al peli aguamarina y luego se fijo en su amigo- Milo…-llamó, pero el susodicho ya se había acomodado junto a Camus, para molestia y enfado de este-

Pero si somos amigos, verdad Mucito y Afro-les regalo una sonrisa brillante-

Bueno…-Mu, no sabía que decir pues por una parte quería que se fueran y les dejaran continuara con su cena pero por otra no quería hacerles tremendo desplante-

Milo, estamos sobrando…-Shaka, dirigió su mirada incomoda a su amigo y una mirada de molestia a Camus, pues este estaba demasiado cerca de SU asistente, aunque eso jamás lo admitiría-

Pero Shaka…-Milo, miro con ojos llorosos al rubio, que solo entrecerró los ojos con cansancio, era difícil creer que su amigo peli azul era un gran abogado con el comportamiento tan infantil que tenía-

Dioses, Milo eres un…-Shaka, se trago sus palabras al ver como Camus, salía por poco botando a Milo tomaba la mano de Mu y salía del restaurant dejando en la mesa el saldo de la comida consumida y tras él Sorrento…mientras Afro solo decidía seguirles-…- sus ojos se llenaron de molestia al ver el desplante que le habían hecho y más aun el hecho de que ese tipo se había atrevido a llevarse a sus trabajadores…-

Uy, creo que se molestaron…-Milo y su extraña manera de tomar la cosa ya le tenían más que molesto-

Cállate, Milo-ordeno saliendo del local y dejando de la misma manera el dinero-

…M…

Camus…-Mu, se quejo al ver que su amigo no tenía ni la más mínima intención de soltarlo-Camus…-insistió-Camus Aquarius, me estas lastimando…-se quejó y dobló un poco la mano pues ya le empezaba a doler-

Disculpa…-por fin lo soltó y se giro a verlo- pero es que esos dos me sacaron de mis cabales y pues…-Mu, sonrió comprensivo pues en sus años que llevaba conociendo a Camus, jamás lo había visto de esa manera por lo que supuso que algo debía haberlo puesto así-

No pasa nada…-le sonrió-pero es raro verte reaccionar así…-Mu, miro de manera intensa al Francés, que trato de evitarla por todos los medios-Camus…- insistió, pero para alivio de el peli aguamarina, Sorrento y Afro, llagaban a donde se encontraban-

Camus, que manera la tuya de dejarnos en ese lugar…-le reclamo Sorrento, ni bien los alcanzo-si en verdad no te hubiera visto, juraría que el peli azul te puso nervioso…-se burlo, el peli lila-

No hables tonterías Sorren…-le miro de manera asesina-

Ya…-puso orden Mu, antes de que ese para se mate- se supone que nos reunimos después de tanto y se van a poner a pelear…-los regaño-

Fue la culpa de tus amigos…-le recordó Sorrento, para librarse de responsabilidades-

Que amigos?-intervino Afro, que ya se aburría de escuchar a los tres- Milo y Shaka no son amigos, son una espina en el zapato-concluyó para hacer reír a los otros tres, por sus ocurrencia-

Jajaja…ay, Afro…-Mu, movió la cabeza en desaprobación-eres un caso…-

Ya sé porque no vamos a otra parte…-opino Sorrento, después de las risas- así dejamos el mal trago atrás y de pasó conocemos la ciudad, no?-les miro en espera de una respuesta- Camus, Mu, Afrodita?- hizo una ligera mueca de molestia al no obtener respuesta- hablen!-exigió exasperado por la falta de respuesta-

No te molestes-Afro, le movió la mano frente a los ojos para esfumar su mal humor- por mi parte encantado, no más que será otro día, ya que ahora vuelvo para la oficina-se disculpo-

Lo mismo digo chicos, de verdad que me gustaría pero…-la mirada de Mu, mostraba la tristeza que significaba dejar para después el encuentro con sus amigos-

No puedes salirte?-pregunto Camus, que ya había aceptado la propuesta del peli lila de cabello corto, sin necesidad de decirlo-

Con el humor que se ha de cargar nuestro jefecito después del desplante que le dimos…-expresó Afro con los brazos cruzados- si seguro, va a decir: Mu, Afro tiene la tarde libre…yo me hare cargo de las llamadas…-imito la voz de Shaka-

Llamadas?-Camus, miro de manera interrogante a Mu en busca de respuesta, a lo que este no más suspiro con pesar- eres su…-Camus, hasta parecía no querer pronunciar la siguiente palabra-

Camus…-Mu, trato de explicar pero el francés no le dejo-

Cuando llame y me contestaste creí que, la Se... trabajadora esa había dejado su lugar y tú al escuchar el teléfono contestaste como lo debía hacer ella, pero no creí que tú fueras su se…-no pronuncio por nada la palabra Secretaria (0)-

No, Camus…-Mu, sabía que su amigo odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con la palabra secretaria (o)-

Mu, tienes mucha educación y mucho más nivel para ser un simple…lo que sea que seas…-corto por segunda vez Camus con molestia-pero allá tú si lo desperdicias…-sin más se fue-

Pero qué?-Afro, no entendía nada de nada-

Aun no lo supera, Mu-Sorrento le dio una palmadita en la espalda- nos vemos luego…-se despidió para seguir al francés-

Por que se molesto?-pregunto curioso Afro-

Te cuento luego, si?-pidió sin ánimos de seguir la charla-


	4. Malos Entendidos

**Malos Entendidos**

No sabía por qué cargaba esa molestia, si después de todo solo era su asistente nada más o sea que su molestia no tenía sentido o bueno eso era lo que él quería creer. Detestaba el momento en el que se le ocurrió ir y hacerle caso a su amigo pero ya na podía hacer y eso le molestaba…

Subió al ascensor con destino, el ultimo y décimo piso, lugar donde tenía su oficina y donde seguramente se encontraría con su dulce y lindo tormento, y bueno a su otro asistente…cerro sus ojos y busco tranquilidad por lo menos en esos instantes, debía llegar a su oficina relajado y tratar de olvidar lo ocurrido en el restaurant, olvidar el cómo ese tipo se atrevía a tratar a SU Mu con tanta confianza, un momento había dicho SU Mu?, dioses ya estaba delirando, lo mejor era relajarse…

Shaka, no se supone que hoy no regresabas?-y como siempre su amigo le hacía recordar las cosas tarde- que hacemos, aquí?-suspiro con pesar, la molestia que cargaba no le dejaba ver con claridad sus acciones-

Milo, lo haces al propósito cierto?-lo miro de manera asesina- porque hasta ahora hablas?!-le reclamo, mientras contenía sus ganas de matarlo-

Por qué no, además parecías molesto-si, si no lo había matado hasta ahora era porque de verdad lo apreciaba mucho, porque si fuera otro el cuento…hace rato Milo el escorpión azul, como lo conocían lo amigos, se hubiese muerto hace mucho-ya deberías aceptar que te gusta el lindo Mu…-Shaka, casi muere atragantado al escuchar las palabras de Milo-

Y quien dijo que me gustaba?-pregunto, haciéndose el desentendido y tratando de pasar por alto el atragantamiento-

Por favor, si es más que obvio-lo dijo como si nada, haciendo que el rubio se diera cuenta de que el peli azul, no era tan distraído como todos creían-esa mirada que tienes cuando lo ves, ese sonrojo que aparece cuando te sonríe, ese…-

Ya entendí-le corto antes de que Milo, siguiera con sus tontas, según él, suposiciones-

Entonces, que hacemos aquí?-pregunto un lindo bicho azul, haciendo que le entraran ganas a Shaka de matarlo-

Milo, por que no te mueres- dijo como respuesta el rubio-

Porque la vida es hermosa y cada día se aprende algo nuevo, se conoce gente nueva…como el amigo de Mu y Afro…-respondió inocente , mentira quería fregarle el existir al rubio-

***M***

Te pasaste, Camus-Sorrento, miro con mala cara al mencionado-

Sorren, en verdad no estoy de humor-Camus, le dirigió una mirada intimidante que el peli lila paso por alto-

A mí no me mires así, que bien sabes que no me das miedo- le regaño, sin temor alguno- Camus, amigo…-Sorrento, dejo su enojo atrás y se sentó junto al peli aguamarina- ya pasó mucho desde lo que pasó, y es tiempo de dejarlo atrás...-le habló con un tono más fraternal-

No puedo, Sorrento-Camus, oculto su rostro entre sus manos con frustración- lo eh intentado, de verdad que lo eh hecho…pero no puedo…-habló con molestia y desesperación mezcladas-

La parte más dura de seguir adelante es no mirar atrás, y tu Camus eres de los que no se rinde…no lo hagas ahora-Sorrento, abrazó a su amigo…aunque sabía que eso molestada a Camus, pues jamás le gusto mostrarse débil-

***M***

No le había resultado nada fácil regresar al trabajo y regresar con el mismo ánimo de siempre, pues después del mal entendido que tuvo con Camus, no tenía ganas de nada. Y es que recién se reencontraban y ya pasaba algo así…aunque no podía culpar a nadie, tan solo a él mismo pues él fue el que decidió ocultare a Camus lo de su empleo.

Arriba los ánimos-escuchó la voz siempre tan alegre y llena de despreocupación de su amigo Afro, que se encontraba frente a su escritorio-todo se va arreglar ya lo verás-trato de animarle- es difícil estar peleado o molesto con una ternurita como tú, si no mira al jefe…que por más molesto que este se las agarra conmigo y no contigo-esta vez esas palabras fueron acompañadas por una mirada rencorosa-

Gracias Afro-le fue difícil no sonreír, después de ver como su amigo peli celeste hablaba-siempre encuentras la manera – le expreso moviendo la cabeza en negación y con la sonrisa aun impresa en su rostro-

Ya ves, yo soy así de lindo-le regalo una sonrisa coqueta-

Muy bien lindo, regresa a tu lugar…-la burbuja que se había formado en torno a los dos amigos, fue rota por una tercera voz que se notaba molesta-

…-como alma huyendo del infierno, Afro se regreso para su lugar-creí que no regresaba-pensó con cansancio-

Los documentos que te pedí, a mi oficina ahora…-ordenó a Afro, que de inmediato cargo los papeles y se los llevó a la oficina- te preparas para salir, me acompañaras a la reunión de las 7:00pm…-ordeno esta vez mirando a Mu, que asintió y le sonrió como siempre, haciendo que el rubio caminara más rápido de lo esperado a su oficina-

Lo tienes impactado-Milo apareció en el campo visual del peli lila- Mucito, podemos hablar…?-le pidió con sus sonrisa más angelical-

Bueno…-Mu, aun permanecía sumergido en sus pensamientos y es que no entendía a que se refería el peli azul, con eso de que "lo tienes impactado"- estoy trabajando ahora señor Milo y luego como ya escucho voy a ir con el señor Shaka, a la reunión con el gerente de Gemine así que no creo…-se empezó a excusar, pues no tenía ganas de hablar con Milo-

Mucito, porque eres así conmigo…-Milo, lo miro como si fuera su única esperanza de vida-

De que quiere hablar…-acepto al final con un suspiro, después de todo Milo no le caía tan mal-

Pues…-Milo, sonrió feliz por haber logrado su objetivo-me gustaría que me hablaras del cierto chico de pelo aguamarina que te acompañaba en el restaurant- Milo, no era de los que se andaban con rodeos, el era así, si quería algo se iba y lo tomaba, bueno en este caso buscaba saber más de su objetivo-

De Camus?-Mu, lo miró extrañado y es que no se daba a la idea de que Milo quisiera saber de sus amigo-porque o qué?-pregunto aun confundido, después de todo Milo le debía explicar porque quería saber de su amigos, antes de hablar algo de él-

Porque me gusta…-los ojos del lemuriano se abrieron de par en par, por tremenda revelación y como no, si Milo apenas había visto a su amigo y se atrevía a decir algo así-


	5. Momentos

**Momentos**

La plática que había sostenido con Milo, había resultado mejor de lo que había esperado. Primero, porque Milo se había portado diferente de como lo hacía siempre... Ahora era como decirlo, más civilizado?, como sea la cosa era que Milo y el habían hecho las paces y se dieron la oportunidad de ser amigos, aunque Mu sabia que este lo hacía con terceras intenciones, pero vamos que Camus, si su amigo seria el que tomara la decisión final, porque Mu solo se encargo de contarle cosas sin importancia...como era, su país de origen, a lo que se dedicaba y cosas por el estilo, evitando hablarle de cosas que sabría molestarían a su amigo.

Ahora, se encontraba en el ascensor junto a su jefe, con los nervios a flor de piel... Mientras miraba con insistencia, cada cinco minutos, su móvil a la espera de una llamada de Camus o Sorrento, y así de esa manera tener su mente en otra parte y no en la persona que estaba a su lado.

Shaka, tampoco estaba muy bien que digamos. Hace rato que veía de reojo las acciones de su asistente...

Si tenías algo que hacer, me lo hubiese dicho-expreso Shaka llamando la atención del peli lila que le miro con un leve sobresalto ya que no esperaba que su rubio jefe le hablara-le hubiese dicho a De la rosa que me acompañe - concluyo aun sin voltearse a verle-

No, no es eso...-se apuro a decir, después de todo el si quería ir con el rubio, y como segundo motivo tenía que Afro al darse las 6 de la tarde grito un eufórico POR FIN, LIBERTAD, pues era viernes o sea que tenían dos días libres, lo que significaba que Afro seria libre del rubio y su carácter, por lo que no quería arruinarle la felicidad con la reunión-

Entonces qué es?-cuestionó el rubio, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón de manera despreocupada-

Es, solo espero la llamada de un amigo-respondió con una sonrisa, que el rubio noto era solo superficial pues sus ojos le mostraban tristeza, el rubio se había girado a verlo-

Debe ser un amigo muy importante-comento con leve indiferencia, le había molestado saber que su lindo asistente estaba triste por ese amigo-

Si, Camus es muy importante-acepto con un suspiro-

Uhm-mascullo, el escuchar ese nombre y el recordar a ese hombre Camus le causo una punzada y un dolor de estómago, ese hombre no le agradaba nada y peor ahora que lo sabia importante para el peli lila-son...-se detuvo de manera abrupta al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de preguntar- las horas extras se sumaran a tu salario-expreso, cambiando de tema radicalmente sorprendiendo al peli lila-

Ah?, si- acepto el de ojos lilas, con desconcierto pues no se esperaba ese cambio-...- un silencio se instauro en medio de ambos jóvenes, que esperaron la llagada al primer piso-

***M***

Camus...-Sorrento salió de la cocina con plato en mano, en busca de su amigo- ya está la cena...-anuncio mientras se sentaba junto a este-

Sorren, esto es la cena?-Camus no pudo evitar levantar una ceja al ver el contenido del plato del peli lila- es cereal y yogurt...-suspiro con pesar, Sorrento era un caso en la cocina-

Que esperabas?- expreso con ofensa el peli lila-

Comida decen...-el timbre sonó interrumpiéndolo- y ahora?- Camus miro interrogante al peli lila- esperas a alguien?-cuestiono antes de volver a escuchar el timbre-

No, nadie aparte de Mu sabe donde nos quedamos, ah y Afro...- se escogió de hombros al dar la respuesta-

Debe ser uno de ellos-con lo dicho Camus, abrió la puerta del departamento, pero lo que encontró no se lo esperaba- que haces tú aquí?- cuestiono sorprendido -

***M***

Como ya sabes Saga, desea que la constructora le haga el centro comercial que quiere abrir en la ciudad de Atenas- comento Shaka, al peli lila que solo asintió a lo dicho- por lo cual esta noche hablaremos de los pormenores, así que necesito que apuntes los puntos importantes, los cual revisare antes de firmar el contrato- le explico, mientras estacionaba el auto frente al restaurant Amaltea-

No se preocupe- Mu, le sonrió de manera encantadora, provocando un leve sonrojo en el rubio que procuro por todos los medios esconderlo, por lo cual bajo rápidamente del auto-

Vamos - apuro el paso dejando atrás a un confundido Mu- porque tiene que ser tan lindo- pensó antes de entrar en el local -

Buenas noches, mesa para dos?- cuestionó un hombre mayor, ni al bien vio entrar a los dos hombres-

No, hay una mesa reservada al nombre de Shaka Virgem - hablo el peli lila, a lo cual el hombre busco el nombre dado - acompáñalos a la mesa 3 de la zona privada-ordeno a uno de los mozos que estaba junto a este-

Acompáñenme - pidió el joven con cortesía, a lo cual estos le siguieron sin más- esta es- les mostro la mesa- mandare a atenderlos en unos momentos- dicho esto el joven se marcho dejándolos solos-

Parece que Saga llegara un poco tarde...- Shaka, comento-

Supongo- no sabía que mas decir, pues a pesar de que ya llevaba trabajando unos años con Shaka, aun no tenía la confianza suficiente con el rubio y peor aun sintiendo lo que sentía por este, por lo cual no podía actuar como si nada-...-un vibrar de celular rompió el silencio que se había formado alrededor de ellos - disculpe...-pidió antes de leer el sms, recibido-

Shaka, miro hacia el frente en busca de algo con que entretenerse, para evitar centrar su atención en su asistente, pero al parecer su cerebro se negaba a hacerle caso pues hizo todo lo contrario.

Su mirada azul se concentro en su asistente que escribía de manera rápida, seguramente contestando el sms recibido. Su ojos recorrieron de manera casi hipnotizada los rasgos del peli lila, en verdad era lindo y no solo físicamente de eso el estaba seguro. Esos ojos grandes de un color desconocido para él, ya que siempre los había visto lilas o azules, desde que lo conoció siempre lo vio que usaba lentes de contacto- que color serán sus ojos-pensó. Sus pensamientos se perdieron en el recuerdo de la primera vez que lo vio...

***M***

Hola- saludo el recién llegado, como si el que le había abierto la puerta fuera ya un conocido-

Pero qué?- Camus no pudo abrir más los ojos por la sorpresa- como llegaste, quien te dijo?- la expresión de sorpresa cambio por una de frialdad absoluta, y por un momento el pensamiento de cerrarle la puerta en la cara se presento, pero se detuvo al recordar las burlas de Sorrento- Milo, cierto?- pregunto con cierto interés, pero conservando su frialdad- que es lo que deseas?- se cruzo de brazos en espera de una respuesta-

Pues vine a...- Milo, se acerco mas al peli aguamarina- conocerte mejor...- le sonrió de manera coqueta-

Quien es Camus?- Sorrento asomo la cabeza tras el francés y de esa manera poder observar a la visita- oh, hola- saludo cortes-

Hola- devolvió el peli azul-

Sorren, amor...- Camus, sonrió de una forma extraña y se acerco a su amigo- Milo, viene a conocernos mejor...-le paso un brazo por la cintura al peli lila, dejando a Milo sorprendido y un poco avergonzado, pues él no tenía idea de que el francés tuviera pareja, porque si lo hubiese sabido ni loco se aparecía por esos lares, debería haberle preguntado a Mu respecto a eso-

Oh, pero cariño...- Sorrento, se recupero de su sorpresa inicial, para luego seguirle el juego a su amigo, ya después le pediría una explicación- hoy me prometiste pasarlo juntos y solos...- Sorrento fingió un puchero de decepción-

Si mi vida, pero...- Camus miro de reojo al peli azul y sonrió internamente al ver la decepción en este-

Bueno, yo creo que será en otro momento...- con lo dicho Milo se marcho mas rápido de lo que había llegado-

Camus se aseguro de que Milo, había dejado por completo el edificio, para cerrar la puerta y dejar aflorar una mini sonrisa

Me explicas?- exigió el peli lila, con los brazos cruzados-

Veras amigo mío, resulta que ese desconocido vino con intensiones nada buenas- hablo dejándose caer en el sillón- y para asegurarme que no lo vuelva a hacer y para demostrarte que no me pone nervioso hice lo que hice- concluyo sin más, en tanto se metía una cuchara de cereal con yogurt a la boca- Sorren, es vainilla francesa...- una mueca de asco se le escapo al francés-

Se acabo el yogurt de fresa cuando fui a la tienda- se excuso el austriaco- eres malo Cam, pobre chico...- negó-


	6. Recuerdos

**Recuerdos**

*****M***Recuerdo*****

La primera vez que lo vio, fue aquella mañana en la cual había llegado por demás molesto y es que la noche anterior lo habían dejado plantado. Y quien se creía, él para dejarlo así... Milo, se la pagaría con creses y es que el muy condenado bicho lo había citado con la escusa de pasar una noche de amigos, pero claro el muy condenado no se apareció pero ya vería. Con la molestia encima, presiono con insistencia el botón de llamado del ascensor, como si este tuviese la culpa de su desplante.

Como demora...-mascullo entre dientes, al ver como el ascensor que lo llevaría a su destino se abría-...- su mirada azul se quedo concentrada en la persona que estaba en el interior del ascensor, y... De donde había salido ese joven, su mirada se paseo por el sin que este lo notase, pues este se mantenía concentrado en seguir la canción que escuchaba por lo auriculares y sumado a esto se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, se notaba muy concentrado. Salió de su trance, al percibir la puertas cerrarse por lo que apuro a adentrase en el ascensor.

Algo había en ese muchacho de cabello lavanda que le había llamado la atención, aunque no sabía qué era eso...

Oh, buenos días- una voz dulce lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y es que se había concentrado en cualquier otra cosa que no sea el desconocido de su lado, giro con la intención de ver al que le había saludado encontrándose con una hermosa mirada Azul que lo dejaron un tanto desconcertado, pero tanto como para no contestarle_

Buenos días- respondió en su tono frio, habitual-

Trabaja aquí?- pregunto con curiosidad, mientras se desprendía de sus audios-

Si- fue su respuesta-

Oh, qué bueno- le sonrió con algo de timidez- yo vengo a entrevistarme con el gerente- comento como quien trata de sacar platica para no aburrirse- me han dicho que es algo pesado y que es un ogro con apariencia de ángel...-siguió hablando si fijarse en la reacciones del rubio-

Con que pesado, ogro...- Shaka, escondió su molestia perfectamente- ya veremos quién es el ogro...-pensó- así?- pregunto con interés después de todo el muchacho parecía querer hablar y como no tenía nada que hacer, hasta llegar a su destino, lo escucharía-

Sí, bueno aunque yo creo que exageran, nadie puede ser tan malo- expreso con una bella sonrisa-

...- iba a decir algo cuando las puertas se abrieron, habían llegado a su destino-

*****M***Fin de Recuerdo*****

Decir que la cena había sido un fracaso, seria mentir y es que a pesar de que el presidente de Gemine no se apareció en toda la noche, ni siquiera se molesto en avisar el porqué, la paso bien. El por qué?, su jefe le había propuesto cenar y aprovechar la reserva, lo cual al inicio le habían sorprendido y como no, si todos creían que este era un ogro con rostro de ángel, lo cual el ponía en tela de juicio, ya que Shaka jamás le había tratado mal, bueno solo era algo arisco pero no malo.

La mirada lila se concentro en su jefe que comía con esa elegancia tan suya y así mismo con una indiferencia total hacia lo que lo rodeaban. Desvió la mirada a su plato con algo de tristeza y es que el también debía serle indiferente y eso le dolía.

Mu, si no comes ahora se te va a enfriar- la voz del rubio, lo hicieron clavar su vista en el, que ahora lo miraba de una manera que no sabía descifrar-

Eh?, si...- contesto con algo de torpeza a tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban de un intenso carmín-

Si no tienes hambre, está bien no es necesario que comas- agrego con tranquilidad-

No es eso...- se excuso rápidamente- lo que pasa es que no suelo comer rápido- explico-

Entiendo-Shaka, tomo la copa de vino y le dio un sorbo- quieres salir?-le pregunto dejando su copa, dejando sorprendido al peli lila que por poco y se infarta-

***M***

...- sus ojos de un turquesa precioso, se encontraban fijos en ese vaso vacio. Como le vino a pasar eso a él, como había pasado?- soy un idiota...- suspiro con pesar, antes de darle un trago a...- demonios...- se quejo al notarlo vacio, como se notaba que su mente estaba en otro lado-Milo, te acabaste el jugo de naranja- se dijo así mismo- debo dejar de beber tanto- pensó antes de cerrar la puerta de la refri- pero que suerte la mía-se dejo caer en el sofá de su mini sala con pesar- aunque... Esto me pasa por mandado- analizo su proceder- debería ir más lento, aunque...- una maraña de ideas era el cerebro del joven Skorpiano, pero algo era claro, no se daría por vencido-

***M***

Secretaria...-Sorrento, miraba con insistencia al peli aguamarina- dilo se_cre_ta_ri_a- hablo como si tratara de hacer hablar a un bebe- es muy fácil...-

Para mí no- le miro de una forma que a Sorrento no le quedo más que suspirar con pesar- eres muy rencoroso Cam-

No lo soy- se defendió con molestia- si tu hubieses pasado por lo que yo pase, estoy seguro que sería igual- le rebatió-

Pero fue hace mucho, debes dejarlo atrás...- trato de ser comprensivo-

Era un niño cuando paso, se que paso mucho- acepto el francés- pero es difícil olvidar que por culpa de una de esas mamá, perdió a mi hermano y por poco murió- sus ojos que siempre parecían mostrar indiferencia, se llenaron de una tristeza indescriptible-

Camus- Sorrento, al ver a su amigo en ese estado se arrepintió de haber tocado el tema- disculpa no fue mi intensión- lo abraso mas fuerte- perdóname...- le susurro, abrazándolo todavía más fuerte-

Por su culpa papá, nos dejo...-sollozo el de ojos azules, recordando aquellos años en los que su padre había engañado a su madre con su secretaria, y que esta al enterarse sufrió una impresión demasiado grande que provoco que perdiera al pequeño que esperaba y casi su propia vida. Desde ese momento un repudio hacia esa palabra y las personas que ejercían ese oficio había nacido y crecido en él. Toda su vida había sido arruinada por una mujer, que no le había importado meterse en un matrimonio, ni que la esposa de su jefe estuviera en espera... No, no le había importado nada.

***M***

**N/A: hola, buenos hasta aquí creo que me eh concentrado en los personajes principales Shaka, Mu, Milo, Camus y bueno Sorrento, pero de aquí en adelante voy a usar más personajes con la intención de seguir y mejorar el fic, lo cual espero sea de su agrado.**

**besos! **


	7. Ilusión

**Ilusión**

Tener una ilusión siempre es bueno, siempre y cuando sepas como canalizarla y controlarla porque si no es de esta manera, esa ilusión puede causarnos dolores muy grandes.

Él desde muy joven supo que las ilusiones no era para él, ya que desde niño aprendió que esta solo era un pequeño mundo en el que lo podía hacer todo o lo podrís tener todo. Vamos que él era muy realista, demasiado para el gusto de muchos. Pero esa ilusión, que jamás tuvo o jamás quiso tener nació al conocer a aquel lindo ser que ahora caminaba junto a él. Aún, no comprendía cómo había logrado invitarle a salir esa misma noche, pero lo que más le sorprendió y alegro a la misma intensidad fue que Mu le aceptara. Seguramente los dioses le deberían estar dando una oportunidad de felicidad. Pero como la vida está regida por un destino y uno no muy considerado, un ruido proveniente de su bolsillo lo sacó de su mundo de ilusión.

Buenas noches- fue lo que habló al contestar y con un leve gesto se disculpo un el peli lila que solo espero a que su jefe hablará-

***M***

Hola Shaka, a que no sabes quién soy?- un peli azul, hablaba divertido-

Ya Kanon deja de bromear y habla…-Shaka, se alejo un poco de Mu- que ahora estoy ocupado…-concluyó y su mirada se desvió al peli lila que miraba con curiosidad una tienda de mascotas-

Ya sé, y eso deberías agradecérmelo- Kanon, miro a un costado donde un peli negro verdoso y un castaño se encontraban parados- que me costó amarrar a mi hermano y evitar que fuera a la reunión- habló como si del clima se tratara-

Que hiciste qué?-Shaka, ahora comprendía el por qué Saga no había llegado- y se podría saber el por qué?- cuestiono con leve molestia que se disipo al escuchar lo siguiente-

Oye porque te enojas si deberías estar feliz te arregle un citas…-Kanon, le quito la mordaza a su gemelo-

Eres mi gemelo, deberías buscar mi felicidad no la de Shaka-le reclamó ni al bien se sintió libre-

Pero que terco eres Saga, bien sabes que Mucito esta encantando con el rubio y tú que estas de terco- le contradijo el menor de ambos- soy tu hermano y por ello debo buscar tu bien, pero no a costas de la infelicidad ajena- concluyó- ya ves Shaka que mi hermano hubiera hecho de todo por estar allí y no hubiera dejado que Tu y Mucito tuvieran una cita, así que me debes una- explicó después de volver a poner la mordaza a su hermano- ya te llamó luego, solo no desaproveches…-sin más corto la llamada- lo que uno hace por los amigos…-expresó con cansancio mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

Cuando me llamaste, jamás creí que fuera para secuestrar a tu hermano- el castaño se acercó al gemelo menor- eres un caso Kanon…-

Cierto, Kanon se supones que iba a ser un reunión no un secuestro y ya te eh dicho que esta es una oficina, no una habitación de secuestro- el peli negro verdoso habló con molestia- aun no se por qué usas mi restaurant para tus fechorías-

Pero que Amargados- Kanon, se acerco a su gemelo- Aioros y Shura, deben de agradecer que les incluya en mis proyectos y los saque de su agujero…- les miro con superioridad-

Que agujero?- Aioros miró a Shura en busca de una explicación- Kanon, cuantas veces te eh dicho que me hables claro, que no te entiendo…-

Va, con ustedes no se puede- suspiro con fastidio-

***M***

Te gustan?- Mu no pudo ocultar su sobre salto al ver al rubio tan cerca de él, que veía tan bien a los cachorros que jugaban en el interior de aquel corral-

Sí, tuve uno de más chico- explicó mientras apoyaba su mano en el vidrio- son lindos y buena compañía- agregó- nunca tuvo uno?-pregunto sin despegar su mirada de los cachorritos-

Solo trátame de tui, si?- pidió, a lo que el peli lila asintió- No- contestó sin más a su pregunta anteriormente dicha, sin despegar su mirada de la encantada expresión de su amado asistente- no soy muy amante de los animales…-explicó al ver la mirada interrogativa de Mu- quieres entrar?- le ofreció con la intensión de complacer al ojí lila, le gustaba verlo feliz-

Podemos?-pregunto con mordiéndose el labio inferior para ocultar su felicidad, no sabiendo que a Shaka se le pasó algo por la mente al verlo hacer eso-

Si…-debía borrar esa imagen de su mente, Mu era muy inocente- ven, vamos- tomo su mano y la entrelazo con la suya, como si esto fuera algo común entre ellos –

Caminaron en el interior de la tienda, con la intención de ir a la zona de los cachorros que se veían por la ventana. Sus manos aun unidas, le habían provocado un sonrojo adorable al de cabellos lilas y es que se le hacía tan irreal esto.

Hola lindo, Mu- una voz tras ellos, los hizo girar y dejar de ver a los hermosos cachorros que hacían de todo por llamar la atención de los clientes de aquella tienda – ya decidiste cual?- pregunto de la misma persona con una sonrisa en el rostro –

Hola Mime- Mu sonrió al reconocer al dueño de la tienda y a su amigo, en el que les había hablado- No, ya sabes que donde vivo no me permiten tener animales- contesto a la pregunta con cierta tristeza –

Cierto- Mime se acercó al corral donde los pequeños animalitos revoloteaban, llamando a atención con esa ternura tan natural- no me presentas a tu novio?- inquirió después de acomodar la manta, que les servía de cama a los cachorros, provocando un sonrojo en ambos jóvenes –

No…-Mu se apuro a corregir a su amigo pero la vergüenza y su lengua se lo impedían- Mime, el no es mi novio…-explico después de recuperar un poco la compostura –

Aún no?- el peli naranja miro con insistencia a ambos y una sonrisa adorno su rostro l notar que las manos de ambos estaban unidas- supongo entonces que está saliendo, en una cita- Mu deseo no haber entrado en la tienda, ya de ante mano sabia como era Mime –

Shaka, te presento a Mime un amigo de años y el dueño de esta tienda- presentó tratando de alejar lo más posible el tema- Mime, el es Shaka es el gerente de la empresa donde trabajo y es mi jefe…-presentó a ambos, mientras trataba de soltar su mano pero el rubio se lo impidió –

Tu jefe?-Mime miro de arriba abajo al rubio- Afro dijo que era un ogro…-si, Mime no sabía cuando debía callar. Mu solo atino a hacerle una seña de que debía callar a lo que el peli naranja atendió, demasiado tarde- yo…este…bueno, creo que me necesitan por la caja…ya los dejo…adiós…-Mime, salió hecho una bala- ya metí las cuatro- murmuro al llegar a caja –

Shaka- Mu, sabía cuánto el rubio detestaba ese apodo que Afro le había dado, pero vamos que no era culpa del peli celeste, ya que Shaka se había ganado a pulso ese apodo pues siempre parecía estar molesto con Afro- este…-no sabía que decir o que hacer, no le gustaba ver a Shaka tan callado e inexpresivo, y tampoco le gustaba la idea de que seguramente el lunes Afro, sería reprendido… Mime, en verdad era un caso-

En verdad soy un ogro?- Mu, parpadeo un par de veces al escuchar esa pregunta y es que no se la esperaba para nada-

No, bueno eres un poco gruñón y a veces o mejor dicho la mayor parte de las veces te la pasas estresado por lo que tu carácter es medio brusco y pareciese que Afro te cayera mal, por como lo tratas- Mu podía ser todo dulzura, pero también era bastante sincero aunque jamás de forma destructiva- pero así eres y supongo que lidiar con una empresa y con tantos socios te complicas un poco…- le miro a los ojos-

Eres lindo- Shaka libero la mano del peli lila y con esta sujeto su mentón- Afro no me cae mal, lo que me molesta de él es que tenga tan cercanía contigo…- declaro y lentamente se fue acercándose- eres muy sincero sabes…- Shaka, termino por cortar el espacio que los separaba y beso aquellos labios con los que tanto tiempo había soñado.

***M***

Ya nos podemos ir?-Aioros, miró molesto al gemelo menor que miraba su celular sin prestarle la más mínima atención- Kanon…- insistió –

No, hasta que Shaka me conteste el sms- expresó mirándole de manera seria –

Dioses mi espalda…-Shura, entro quejándose a la oficina que era ocupada por los dos gemelos y el castaño- debo hacer algo o terminare como un anciano- dijo mientras se dejaba caer en la silla tras el escritorio- como va el proyecto oveja lila?- pregunto curioso a los presentes –

Pues aquí Cupido Kanon, está esperando los resultados- respondió el castaño antes de dejar salir un bostezo- si mañana no me levanto será tu culpa-le señalo con el dedo acusador, a lo que el gemelo ignoro-

Son las 9:00 pm Aioros- Shura miro al otro como si estuviera loco- a qué hora te duermes?-

A las 11: 00 pm- contestó encogiéndose de hombros- pero tengo sueño, si?-le miro mal-

Listo nenas… ya podemos irnos- anunció Kanon con una gran sonrisa, sin fijarse en la cara de enojo de los otros dos- vámonos Saga…- desato a su gemelo y lo ayudo a pararse-

…-Saga, se masajeo las muñecas y estiro un poco su cuerpo antes de abandonar el lugar en un silencio total-

Tal vez lo debimos dejar ir y no intervenir- habló Aioros olvidándose de su enojo-

Saga debe madurar- expresó Kanon sin pena o arrepentimiento alguno- los veo luego- se despidió dejando atrás a dos extrañados hombres-

Esos dos están mal- Shura tomo su chaqueta y su llames, mientras negaba y decía esto- vamos?- pregunto al castaño que asintió –


	8. Antares

**Antares**

El sábado había llegado con una hermosa mañana.

Milo caminaba a paso calmo y con la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano, sin prestar atención al parque o a las personas que en él se encontraban. Un ladrido y un jalón, lo sacaron de su mundo, su pequeño exigía atención.

Antares – el pequeño cachorro le movió la cola y comenzó a revolotear de manera juguetona – no estoy de buen ánimo – le hablo y como si el animalito comprendiera su estado froto su cabecita en la pierna de su dueño, que se dejo caer junto a un árbol – hay Antares, porque la vida será así? – dejo salir un suspiro y acaricio la cabecita del animal –

Ya te dije que no, no puedo decirte - expreso con cansancio y molestia a la persona del otro lado de la línea – es su vida y gústenos o no, él así lo ha decidido – volvió a hablar – si me molesto? , claro cómo no – se dejo caer con pesar en una de las bancas del parque – pero es su decisión y Mu es muy maduro como para tomara buena decisiones – siguió hablando sin darse cuenta que un par de ojos turquesas lo veían desde hace rato – no puedo él es mi amigo, uno muy querido y por más que me disguste esto no voy a decirte – lo vio arrugar el entrecejo – Shion, si no te calmas ahora te cortare y luego no quiero reclamos – amenazo con frialdad el francés – ... – vio como el peli aguamarina presionaba su celular y luego lo guardaba en su bolsillo – se lo dije – le escucho decir –

Quieto, quieto – Milo trataba por todos los medios de no llamar la atención de aquel que se encontraba sentado en la banca, después de todo seguía con la vergüenza de la noche anterior – Antares no lo hagas... No... – advirtió al animal que parecía con toda la intensión de desobedecerlo y salir corriendo – en qué momento te quite la correa – se lamento al ver como el animalito salía corriendo en dirección a otro cachorro – Antares! - lo llamo y corrió tras este sin importarle ya que el hombre sentado en la banca lo viera- perro malcriado, ven! –pero el mimado animal ni caso –

La voz se le había hecho conocida, por lo que trato de ubicar a su dueño, lo cual logro al volverle a escuchar gritar y perseguir al parecer a un cachorro de pastor alemán que seguía a su vez a otro cachorro de manera juguetona, no pudo evitar abrir sus hermosos ojos azules al ver al peli azul de nombre Milo.

Antares! Ven ahora! – lo volvió a escuchar gritar, pero el cachorro no le prestaba atención. No supo porque o tal vez no quiso prestarle atención, a aquel impulso que lo hizo ponerse de pie y ayudar a Milo a atrapar a su perro –

Antares, ven bonito... Ven –Camus se puso en cuclillas y con una voz amable llamo al animal que al ser nombrado por otro que no era su dueño o algún ser conocido para él, se quedo quieto observando al que lo había llamado, fue ese instante que Milo aprovecho para atrapar a su pequeño –

Te tengo! – sonrió triunfal al por fin tener a su amado cachorro – Antares, me vas a matar... – e acaricio la cabeza con ternura –

Si lo sigues consintiendo nunca te va hacer caso – una voz fría pero conocida para el peli azul, lo hizo mirar al peli aguamarina – no debes consentirle – aconsejo –

Antares es inquieto – acepto el peli azul – pero no me gusta reprenderlo – concluyo con indiferencia, que se creía ese hombre, por más lindo que fuera y por mas que le gustara, no le daba el derecho a hablarle tan normal después de cómo le había hecho pasar tremenda vergüenza... Aunque no era su culpa –

Es tu perro, sabrás como lo crías – Camus se encogió de hombros – el nombre es poco común y muy curioso – la mano del ojí azul se acerco al pequeño animal con la intención de acariciarlo – es el nombre de la estrella mas... – una suave sonrisa se formo en los labios del francés al sentir las lamidas del cachorro –

Brillante de escorpio, lo sé – completo Milo alejando a su cachorro del peli aguamarina, provocando una leve molestia en este - por eso se lo puse – concluyo –

Lo tienes muy bien cuidado – observo Camus, tratando nuevamente de acariciar a Antares pero el peli azul lo volvió a alejar –

Antares es un futuro perro policía y como tal debe tener un buen físico – explico el de ojos turquesas –

Eres policía? - cuestiono el francés curioso –

No, soy abogado – contesto con simpleza –

Y por qué? - Camus le arrebato el perro a su dueño, cansado de que este no le permitiera tocarlo –

Oye! – Se quejo y trato de recuperarlo pero al ver a su mimado cachorro cómodo en los brazos del galo desistió – Antares, tiene mucho potencial para serlo y un amigo lo está entrenando para ello – respondió la pregunta hecha por el de ojos azules –

Lo cuidas bien, eso habla bien de ti – Camus levanto un poco al cachorro y lo observo fijamente –es de pedigrí, no? –pregunto esta vez mirando al dueño –

Si, como supiste? – pregunto un tanto intrigado, hasta que recordó lo dicho por Mu, Camus es veterinario le había dicho el día anterior –

Soy veterinario – contestó el francés –

Ya lo sabía – pensó el griego – entonces tienes un amor animal muy desarrollado – comento el peli azul –

Se podría decir que si – acepto – bueno Milo, nos vemos luego, me gustaría ver más a Antares – le paso su perro – nos vemos lindura – se despidió del cachorro que le movió la cola, le regalo una pequeña sonrisa al peli azul y se despidió dejando desconcertado al dueño del animal –

Antares eres mi pase para llegar al amor – Milo sonrió y le hablo a su pastor alemán, después de procesar todo lo que había pasado –nuestro amor animal nos unirá – celebro con su cachorro que solo movía la cola, al saberse mimado por su dueño – Antares, mi bebe... – lo abrazo con fuerza y comenzó su marcha a su hogar, después de todo ese sábado había sido muy productivo -

*****M*****

**Hola sé que me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero estoy en un pueblo muy alejado de a civilización, por lo que tengo que viajar tres horas para llegar a la ciudad y poder tener acceso a internet lo que se me hace trabajoso, por lo cual no eh podido actualizar. Espero pueda comprenderme y perdonar la demora. **

**A la personas que me escriben y me dejan sus lindos comentarios, les pido una disculpa de todo corazón y es pero puedan disculpar mi ausencia y más ahora pues no sé cuando regrese para mi ciudad natal, lo cual por lo comentado por mi familia será después de año nuevo y no sé cuanto más, no actualizare nada o publicare nuevos fics por lo que espero me disculpen, pero no se preocupen prometo terminar todos mis fics por lo menos este año... **

**Con respecto a sus cometarios y las respuestas, espero me perdonen, les responderé cuando regrese también.**

**Besos, gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Espero hayan pasado buenas reuniones familiares y el nuevo año sea como lo planean!**


	9. Preguntas

**La corrección y arreglo de este capítulo lo hizo ****yum-chen-mo****, por lo que le agradezco de todo corazón!**

**Preguntas**

Le había dolido y mucho el saber que su hermano, quien debería apoyarlo y preferirlo siempre, le había hecho eso. No entendía el actuar de su gemelo y tal vez aunque lo pensara por mucho, jamás lo haría. Kanon era un enredo en su totalidad. Dejó salir un suspiro de cansancio, jamás le había gustado esa forma de ser de Kanon.

Pero ahora, no solo tenía a su tonto gemelo y su actuar en la mente, oh, claro que no, lo que en verdad lo tenía así, era el saber e imaginarse a aquel lindo chico de lindos ojos verdes saliendo con Shaka. Si, él sabía que color de ojos poseía y siempre se sintió bien de ser el primero, frente a Shaka, en saberlo.

Saga, ya lo sabía. Supo desde que lo vio que Mu era alguien especial. Alguien diferente. Por lo que, desde que lo conoció, siempre se portó distinto con él. Él tenía un carácter semejante al de Shaka aunque nunca tanto, pues ya que él podía ser arisco, enojón y otras cosas, pero el rubio sí que era un caso. El indio era de temer con esa personalidad que se cargaba y por la cual había visto muchas veces a ese lindo ser, llamado Mu, sufrir.

No era tonto, y él supo que Mu tenía cierto interés en el rubio. Pero él siempre creyó tener una oportunidad. Aun recordaba como lo conoció y cómo algo en él se sintió atraído hacía aquel joven de cabellos lilas.

*****Recuerdo*****

Se le había ocurrido ese día levantarse temprano e ir a ver a Shaka, sin que su tonto gemelo se le pegara y le atormentara con su presencia. Al poner el primer pie fuera del ascensor, sintió una cálida voz que hablaba animadamente, con otramuy conocida por él: Afrodita. Su mirada busco al poseedor de aquel tono**,** encontrando a un ser hermoso como propietario de aquel sonido.

Cual zombise acercó a ambos jóvenes que dejaron su charla al notar su presencia. Tal vez había sido muy evidente o tal vez no, sólo supo que después de quedar como el tarado más grande frente a ese chico lindo, Afrodita le había dicho que se llamaba Mu y que era el nuevo asistente de Shaka, además de que llevaba ya casi tres semanas trabajando allí.

***Fin de recuerdo***

Sí, tal vez había sido muy evidente, aunque Afro siempre era bastante observador o entrometido si le preguntaban. Un nuevo suspiro abandonó sus pulmones al pensar en Mu, aquel lindo joven que le había conquistado solo con su mirada inocente, esa sonrisa sincera y esas mejillas de rápido enrojecer. Sí, sin duda alguna se había enamorado de Mu Arien y aunque sabía que tal vez tenía una oportunidad entre mil lucharía por aquel lindo ser.

***M***

La mañana del sábado le había tomado por sorpresa o mejor dicho el timbre de su depa, le había tomado por sorpresa y es que aun eran las siete, ¿quién en su sano juicio se levantaba a las siete un sábado? Bueno, él lo hacía pero ahora solo quería seguir en su camita y seguir recordando el mágico momento que pasó la noche anterior.

Pero no, ese sábado el timbre no quiso permitírselo y la persona que lo tocaba tampoco. Se vistió y arregló lo mejor que pudo antes de correr y abrir la puerta, encontrándose tras ella a Afrodita y a Mime. Sí. Ya sabía para qué sus amigos habían ido hasta allí. Una sesión de preguntas le esperaba.

***M***

— ¿En serio?—Al mismo tiempo, en un lugar un poco lejano, lo mismo pasaba Shaka. Claro que sus acosadores eran otros, nada más y nada menos que Kanon y Milo, que desde que amaneció no habían parado de molestarle— un beso, solo eso…—Milo y Kanon se veían inconformes con lo ocurrido entre Shaka y su asistente.

— ¿Para eso me secuestre a mi hermano?—Kanon no se podía ver más indignado—Shaka, enserio que eres lento. —Se cruzó de brazos y negó— ¿Cómo cuánto te tomó hacer esto? ¿Tres años dos meses, una semana, un día, catorce horas, cincuenta y seis minutos y tres segundos?- Kanon podía ser muy quisquilloso cuando se lo proponía— si no das pasos más grandes mi hermano te lo va a quitar. —Advirtió al rubio, que inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva.

—Mu es muy inocente, no puedo besarlo y luego ya…pasar a otro nivel, Kanon. —Trató de hacerle entender al terco gemelo.

—Yo creo…—Milo comenzó a hablar.

—Tú no crees nada Milo— le cortó Kanon al ver la intensión de Milo de apoyar a Shaka.

—Pues, yo creo que Shaka va bien. Después de todo Mu es muy lindo y paciente. Mira que esperar que el cabeza hueca de Shaka se decidiera a aceptar que está babeando por él.

Shaka mataba a Milo con la mirada y no sólo por cómo le había llamado. No, eso era lo de menos. Lo que en verdad le había molestado era el cómohabíallamado a "su" Mu.

— ¡Qué celoso!—chasqueó la lengua Milo al descubrir el porqué de la mirada de Shaka.

—Bueno, ya. Tal vez, sí soy muy exigente. Pero debes asegurarte de que Mucito esté cerca de ti, porque no quiero ser paño de lágrimas cuando mi hermano te lo quite, ¿sí?

Dicho esto Kanon se concentró en la mascota de Milo.

— ¿Así que Aioria hará perro policía de Antares? Eres una monada. Una monada…— Preguntó haciéndole cariñitos al can que se sentía feliz de ser mimado.

— ¡Qué manía la de meter a ese animal a mi casa!—Se quejó el rubio- y no me refiero a Antares. —rio al ver la cara molesta de Kanon y Milo—Al que le cae…yo no he dicho nombres. —Se encogió de hombros y ocultósu sonrisa tras el vaso de jugo.

***M***

— ¿Entonces no pasó del beso?-Mime se veía desilusionado- mmm…y yo que ya me armado todo una novela…—Expresó con cansancio.

—Ya te he dicho que dejes las novelas. — Lo reprendió Afrodita— ¡Qué lindo es el amor! Aunque, se me hace raro ver al ogro de Shaka contigo mi Mu. Son tan distintos…—opinó con sinceridad.

—Partes opuestas se atraen, ¿no? — Le sonrió Mu con un sonrojo adorable.

***M***

**Hola!**

**Si, ya sé que demore mucho para esta actualización pero no porque así lo desease no…bueno en parte, pero lo que más me dificulto fue el robo de mi cuenta. La cual recupere hace apenas un día y después de tanto sufrimiento…pero, bueno.**

**Agradezco su comentarios y el que lean, besos!**


End file.
